<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Restrained by Tinalbion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350112">Restrained</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinalbion/pseuds/Tinalbion'>Tinalbion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, F/M, Freddy just being an asshole, Oral Sex, Restraints</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:09:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinalbion/pseuds/Tinalbion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your nights in the boiler room have become less terrifying and more erotic as Freddy finally captures you and says enough is enough, yet there is something in your that's been wanting things to get rather heated. Will it turn out that this is a pathetic trap so Freddy can finally dispose of you, or will you get more than you bargained for?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Freddy Krueger &amp; Reader, Freddy Krueger &amp; You, Freddy Krueger/Reader, Freddy Krueger/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Restrained</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToBeBeheaded/gifts">BornToBeBeheaded</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, Bex just HAD to request it, she legit said: "anything with the bastard man, Freddy", so how could I deny her? She spoils me so ding dang much that I had to return the favor, she deserves it, after all.<br/>Requests on my Tumblr at Tinalbion are always accepted, and thanks for reading~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You weren’t sure how much longer you could play this game anymore with him, it became so intense and so <i>quickly</i> that it caught you so off guard, you weren’t prepared for the amount of absolute shit you had to put up with, It began how it always did with the well-known dream demon and it was terrible, screeches coming from the darkness that you couldn’t quite place, your head whipping around trying to find the source of the sound. Lately, though, you had noticed a shift in scenery and the overall vibe of these nightmares. It was easier to run from him now, easier to get away, but he would always still be there, still feeding off of whatever fear you were giving him. </p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Lately, he was feeding off <i>more</i> than just fear from you, and you were leaving his realm feeling more than just scared for your life. It only started this past week where you would wake up with a start in a layer of sweat, then there was the obvious heat pooled between your legs that you couldn’t ignore for much longer. Maybe it was just an underlying dream thing, maybe if you tried to avert your mind to something more <i>desirable</i> when you dreamt? There was a little problem with that, you quickly found out; this was the man who made you feel delicious. This man had crept into the darkest parts of your mind and not only used your fears against you, but began to toy with you and use your dark fantasies against you. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>It wasn’t a matter of <i>how</i> he knew these things, but why use these things against you instead of just killing you altogether. Whatever the reason, he never divulged this secret to you when you demanded he tells you. Instead, he would string you up like a platter waiting to be devoured. This act only began the past few nights with him. His deep laughter only sent chills down your spine and hit in <i>all the right places</i>. Tonight was no exception. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i> “Oh Y/N, you look like you’re havin’ a  hell of a time, maybe you should find the nearest <i>exit</i>,” Freddy teased, knowing very well you could leave on <i>his time</i> only. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Fuck off,” you’d spit, playing quite hard to get even though he already had you right where he wanted you. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“What a mouth on you, pretty little thing use that mouth for anything else? Gotta say, a girl with a mouth like that, I bet you do.” He stepped around you where you were suspended off of one of the large, thick pipes that dipped low from the ceiling, circling you ever so slowly as he watched your face contort from a stoic expression, slowly turning to one of frustration. “I <i>know</i> what you’re thinkin’ right now, Y/N. Your body is losing control when you can’t touch yourself, isn’t it?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He knew exactly what you would do after waking up from these dreams you were having with him, and you had no fucking idea how he would know such intimate things, except that you could <i>not</i> stop thinking about it even while you slept. His demeanor changed completely since last night.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“It’s easy to tell when a bitch is in heat, and there’s no denyin’ that you really <i>are</i>,” he teased while he slid his pinky blade up your side, slowly lifting your nightshirt and revealing your creamy skin. The blade had scraped along your skin, leaving the thinnest scratch going across your ribcage, the small trickles of blood clotting to the surface. “I haven’t even touched you and I bet you’re fuckin’ <i>soaked</i>, aren’t ya?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>You couldn’t do a damn thing except let him shoot his mouth off as he always did, your wrists restrained from doing much of anything. Your legs had even been secured by this invisible power, spread only slightly as you squirmed in place while he came up beside you, his intense eyes bore into yours as he watched you. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You’re a bastard, Freddy,” you pointed out with venom, the disguise of your own pleasure failing as you craved to hear more mocking tones fall from his mouth. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Freddy only laughed at the pitiful attempt as he took a single step closer, the heat of his breath hitting you against your already clammy skin. “And you’re oh so original, Y/N, guess we’re both being rather obvious tonight.” He took a step back, much to your disappointment, and he looked you over while you attempted to struggle again. He saw the intensity in your eyes as he looked you over, your mind wandering to <i>dark</i> places. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>The dream demon smirked and thought to himself, oh he would truly be deviating from his original plan to gut you like the filthy whore you were, but there was that little voice on his shoulder telling him to do so much more with you because he knew that a dirty little girl like you would get off on it. He was curious too, he had to admit that <i>much</i> because knowing that someone like him could get you so worked up was a curiosity all in itself.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“F-fuck, let me go, asshole,” you barked as you strained yourself against the hidden restraints, wanting so desperately to be free just so you could <i>touch yourself</i>. This was the worst feeling in the world right now and you were getting so wet just from the ridicule you had to go through, it was no wonder he decided to take the night off from his usual routine. “I want you to touch me, <i>fuck</i>, please!”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Direct orders weren’t his thing, he would never allow such commands to leave anyone’s mouth in his presence, but hearing you almost beg for it was too good to pass up. Freddy circled around you again, the hissing sounds of the boilers and the busted pipes drowning out any silence you may have had. “You say you want me, but your body seems to like it when I tease you,”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Fuck. He was as right as he ever had been and he immediately called you out for it, but you tried your best to put on your best brave face and keep your eyes on him. “Guess you showed me alright, huh, Fred?” you spat with faux hatred, your stomach knotting due to the feeling you were missing out on. Damn, if only he’d touch you, even if it was just a <i>little</i>. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You’d love that, wouldn’t you?” he asked sweetly, reading your mind on the spot. He had been directly behind you as he pushed his face closer next to your ear, your hair tickling his marred skin while the faint scent of your shampoo and natural musk lingered in his nose. “Tell me, Y/N, how badly do you want me to touch you?” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Before you even had a chance to respond, his hand snaked around you and grasped your breast so firmly, you couldn’t help but release a moan, the sound of it bounced off the walls. Freddy bit his bottom lip with a devious grin as you became putty in his hands. His gloved hand cupped your other breast and carefully adjusted his blades so he wouldn’t do <i>too</i> much damage. His fingers played with your nipple, the bud already hardening beneath his touch as you continued to fight the urge to let a few moans free. You couldn’t show him just how much you were enjoying this. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Sounds like you enjoy it quite a bit, huh? Filthy slut, giving up to me so easily and without a fight, you want me to ruin you, don’t you, Y/N?” Freddy was being tenacious when it came to speaking to you like this and you fucking craved it, squirming against his hands as the massaging of your nipples made your heat throb. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Fuck yeah,” you answered fervently, moving your body against him as he stood behind you. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>You felt him hardened against your ass while he played with you, creating such a mess in your underwear that you wanted to be freed of the restrictive clothing you had on, but al you could do was rub against him until he would either pull away or give in. Thankfully, he gave in quicker than you expected. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“So eager to get fucked, aren’t you? Yeah, you’re so used to gettin’ your way, fuckin’ pathetic.” He reached forward with his glove and sliced the thin fabric right off your torso, exposing you to the damp atmosphere. When Freddy pulled off of you and stepped around to admire his handiwork, he licked his lips and looked down at you, craving your taste. “Let’s see how wet you are for me, shall we?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Without missing a beat, the dream demon dropped to his knees and yanked those cute little shorts right off of you, underwear came down shortly after. He looked at the fabric and clicked his tongue as he surveyed the soaked piece. “Oh I barely touched you,” he pointed out as he flung your bottoms somewhere off to the side. “Let’s see if I can get you dripping.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He easily lifted your legs over his shoulders as your wrists remained confined above your head, his mouth testing the waters as his tongue ever so slightly up your pulsing slit, the little mewls and cries spilling from your lips as you begged him to stop teasing you. He chuckled as he held onto your thighs, his blades resting gently on your soft plush skin while he devoured you, and he took his sweet time with you. He could easily fight back while you tried your best to get him to go at a pace that was right for you, bucking your hips like a wild animal, but that didn’t stop him from swirling his tongue all along your folds and up to your sensitive clit. He would never be this generous again, you had better calm down and enjoy the treat he was bestowing upon you. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>With you whimpering above him, Freddy was still at work with your sweet juices already dripping down his chin as he continued to tongue fuck you, but now you were becoming greedy and begged for him to do more than what he offered to you. ‘Spoiled little slut,’ he thought, but he didn’t budge as you begged, oh no. Freddy made sure you knew who was in charge of you in his realm. He would take you at his pace.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Freddy grabbed your ass while he pulled you closer into his mouth, the friction of his entire tongue pushed into you was almost too much to take as you continued to hang there, a sudden shiver ran up your spine, but you moaned out his name as soon as you felt two fingers slip inside of you while his tongue never broke contact with you. You looked down at the view and gasped, the feeling of his tongue stimulating your sensitive bud while his two fingers curled within you, your legs shaking so much to the point that you were thankful he had ahold of you while eating you out so thoroughly. That’s when you could feel your buildup beginning to become a bit too overwhelming for your comfort, but Freddy wasn’t exactly known for his comfort, so you dangled there in his grasp as you cried out his name, a string of breathy curses, and even the occasional positive reinforcement of just how fucking good his mouth felt on you, </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He could tell you were getting close with the way you wiggled against him, your hips rocking in a motion that went so well with the pace his mouth had been going. “Fuck, Freddy, don’t stop, please!” you begged loudly, the heat of the boiler room making things feel even more intense. He smiled against your lips as he continued to curl his fingers inside of you, his tongue quickening its pace for you. Within moments, you felt your climax ready to be released until he pulled away from you, leaving you shaking, stuttering mess as your released slowly made its way down your inner thigh.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Y-you fucking bastard!” you cried out in pleasurable frustration.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>The dream demon could only laugh at your feeble attempt of pushing your ruined orgasm on him while he stood up and wiped his mouth off on the dirty sleeve of his sweater. “Told you I’d ruin you, Y/N. And you enjoyed it, didn’t you?” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Fuck you, Freddy,” you growled, your breathing shaky as you rode the waves of your destroyed high.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Again, Freddy just laughed at you and snapped his fingers, your wrists suddenly released. “Don’t worry, Y/N, you’ll be dreamin’ of that tonight.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>